deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauron/Bio
Sauron '''was a Maia named '''Mairon, who was soon ensnared by Melkor, also called Morgoth. Renamed Sauron, He convinced men to worship Morgoth as a god. Sauron served as Morgoth's chief lieutenant when The Noldorin Elves left the Blessed Realm of Valinor in the Utter West (against the counsel of the Valar) in order to wage war on Morgoth. The outcome was a victory for Sauron. After a thousand years, Sauron forged the One Ring in Mount Doom to rule the other rings, investing most of his own power into the Ring as he forged it, becoming the Dark Lord of Mordor. A few Years later, He found the Hobbits Bilbo and his nephew, Frodo had the ring. After finding out that Aragorn was in Allience with Frodo and other members of the ring bearers. Thinking Aragorn carried the ring, he sent an army commanded by the Witch-king of Angmar to overthrow Minas Tirith in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Unfortunately for Sauron, the battle ended in a crushing defeat. Things started to look bad when Frodo, who was given the job to destroy the ring was tempted to put it on. Luckily for Frodo, Gollum, the Original Owner of the Ring, came to retrive it. However, as he grabbed it, He slipped and fell into a pit of lava along with the ring. Because the ring was destroyed, Sauron was finally finished and never rose again. __TOC__ Battle vs. Thor (Mythology) (by Urbancommando77) Thor: Sauron: Thor and 5 vikings are walking up to Mordor. "What is this place?" One of the vikings asked. Thor didn't answer, but he did continue to walk up to Mordor. Then, Sauron and 5 Orcs stumble out of the city. Sauron commands his men to attack the Noreigen warriors. One of the vikings charged up to an orc and stabbed him in the leg. The orc hollered and stabbed the viking in the arm. The vking finished the orc with a swift stab to the brain. Three vikings were charging at Sauron. Sauron killed two of them in a single strike. The other one tried to run, but Sauron smashed his head. The other two vikings charged at the orcs. the orcs were ready for them and killed them. Sauron's orcs charged towards Thor, but Thor created a small storm that shocked three of them. The last orc made it to Thor, but Thor crushed his head. Sauron walked towards the god. Thor started walking toward Sauron. Sauron got close enough to hit Thor in the chest with the Mace, only knocking him down. Thor hit Sauron in the head over and over again, but it doesn't kill him. Sauron stood up and tried to hit him, but missed. Thor created a storm, only annoying Sauron. Thor charged up to Sauron and broke his hand off, along with the ring. Thor looked at the towering beast as it fell with a dense thud. Thor yelled in victory as he took the Mace of Sauron. WINNER: THOR Expert's Opinion While Sauron possessed an immense amount of power with the one ring, and was in fact, smarter than Thor, the latter had god-like powers that even Sauron couldn't match up to. This allowed Thor to win without too much difficulty. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Emperor Palpatine (Legends) (by Sppople) Sauron walked across Mustafar. Soon he would conquer this place and use it to his will. Suddenly, he came across a man in a dark cloak with two Storm Troopers. The man in the cloak turned and saw Sauron. "Commander" he said to a Storm Trooper. "We have company". The man in the cloak faced Sauron and called "I am Emperor Palpatine and you shall kneel before me." Sauron scoffed at Palpatine's demand. "The Lord of the Rings bows to NO ONE!" Sauron shouted. Palpatine told the Storm Trooper to return to base as he looked back at Sauron. "And what makes you think you cannot be ruled by me" Palpatine said. "I am Sauron the Accursed! Lord of Mordor! Enemy of Middle Earth! Weilder of the One Ring of Power! And You Shall Die At My Feet!" Palpatine ran at Sauron with his lightsaber. Sauron swung his mace at Palpatine. Palpatine ducked under the strike and struck his lightsaber at Sauron, but Sauron blocked the strike with his Mace and struck at Palpatine with his Mace. Palpatine dodged and prepared to strike at Sauron again. But Sauron once again blocked the lightsaber and then kicked Palpatine to the ground. As Sauron prepared to strike a fatal blow with his Mace, Palpatine used the Force to send the Mace out of Sauron's hand. Palpatine sent Sauron flying back with the Force. When Sauron got up, Palpatine was dashing at him, ready to strike him with his lightsaber. Sauron grabbed Palpatine's lightsaber hand and then grabbed Palpatine by the neck and threw him to the floor. Sauron brought out a Mordor Blade and struck at Palpatine twice. Palpatine dodged the two strikes and, with his lightsaber, struck Sauron in the Soldier. But Sauron simply laughed to Palpatine's suprise. "Impossible!" Palpatine shouted. "You are just a human!" Sauron punched Palpatine in the face, sending him to the floor. "Am I?" Sauron said. Palpatine was now worried. Palpatine used the Force to reclaim his lightsaber and then struck Sauron with Sith Lightning. Sauron stumbled back, but was still standing. Sauron blasted Palpatine with Dark Magic. Palpatine fell back on the ground. Sauron grabbed his Mace and prepared to strike Palpatine with a final strike. But Palpatine struck the Mace in half, disarming Sauron. Palpatine then blasted Sauron with all of his Sith Lightning. Sauron fell down, but then got up. Then, Sauron used his Matter Control to disintergrate Palpatine's lightsaber and send Palpatine to the ground. Sauron brought out his Mordor blade. When Palpatine got to his feet, Sauron impaled Palpatine with his blade. Palpatine fell to the ground, dead, whilst Sauron continued to attack Mustafar. Winner: Sauron Expert's Opinion This fight was very close and both villains were similary matched. But although Palpatine's Force Mastery was extremely powerful, Sauron's Dark Magic could do things that the Force couldn't. Sauron's Matter Control and Alteration was also very useful as it was able to disarm Palpatine, making it far less likely to have the Ring chopped off. Even if Sauron couldn't destroy the lightsaber, Palpatine sith training would mean he would strike his opponents in more fatal places. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Smaug (by Sppople) On the slopes of the Lonely Mountain of Erebor, Sauron stood alongside 10 Orcs. They had come to the Mountain to, not tust to steal it's gold, but to take over it and use it as a fortress. They walked into the Mountain down to the Great Treasure Horde, and there lay Smaug, a great Dragon that had control over the Mountain. Smaug was asleep in his treasure, so Sauron had an advantage of killing him in his sleep. "Master?" An Orc asked to Sauron in black speech. Sauron turned to him. "Attack him!" Sauron ordered. Without hesatation, all of the Orcs yelled and charged at the sleeping Smaug, Armed to the teeth. However, Smaug was awoke by the yells of the Orcs. Smaug got up and roared. "You dare challange me!" Smaug growled. "Orcs kill him!" Sauron yelled. Smaug sent an Orc flying in a single swipe from his great bulking claws. Another Orc struck at his tough hide with a blade. "Die filth!" The Orc cursed. Smaug then struck the Orc with a crack of his tail. "Your blades cannot pierce me!" Smaug cackled. Two more shot arrows at Smaug, who shrugged them off of him. "And you're Morgul Arrows deliver little more than tickles!" Smaug informed, before grabbing one of the Archer Orcs with his mouth and throwing him into the other. The remaining six Orcs brought out their blades and charged. Smaug gave a sinister smerk. "And My breath is your death!" Smaug let out a powerful jet of fire from his jaws, straight at the Orcs. "Fire!" The Orcs cried out. The Fire hit them and killed them all. Smaug turned to Sauron and sneered. "And then there were two!" Smaug grinned. Sauron was not in the slightest nervous. He brought out his Great Mace and prepared for battle. "Your mine, you beast!" Sauron bellowed. Smaug blasted a stream of Fire at Sauron. Sauron merely walked through it without pain to Smaug's astonishment. "You pester me!" Sauron arrogantly smerked. Sauron charged to Smaug, mace in his hand. Smaug charged with his sharp claws and strong tail and they met. Sauron struck Smaug with his mace, sending the fire drake across the Treasure Horde until he hit a strong Dwarven wall and fell down. Smaug grumbled to his feet. "You dare strike me!" Smaug boomed. Sauron then used telekenesis to smash Smaug into the top of the hall room. Sauron then used it to throw Smaug into another wall, before letting him drop. Hurt, but not mortally, Smaug got to his feet. "Alright" Smaug roared. "To the death!" Sauron ran at Smaug with his mace. But Smaug flew through the Hall with his strong wings and with his claw, he swiped Sauron, sending the Dark Lord sprawling across the Stony Floor. Smaug then struck Sauron with his tail, sending Sauron flying across the room into a wall. "My tail is as long as a tree is tall, and hit with a force more than a thunderbolt can bring" Smaug laughed. "Your Mace with a tough hit and control over objects and others without touch pales in comparison to my deathly breath, impenetrable hide and Hook like Claws! What else do you have to bring to this battle?" Sauron gave a villainous grin from inside his Helmet. "My Dark Sorcery!" Sauron replied, and without word, he blasted Dark spiritual energy at Smaug. Smaug was sent tumbling through the air, by the immense power of Sauron's Dark Magic. Smaug smashed through the wall and stone of the hall, landing outside of the Lonely Mountain of Erebor. Smaug got up as Sauron came out of the Mountain and faced Smaug. "You fool!" Sauron spoke. "Accept your defeat, Accept your Doom!". Smaug took flight. Smaug flew towards Sauron, and chomped down on him with his giant jaws. Sauron screamed in pain. Smaug then flew up into the sky with Sauron in his jaws. With his Great Mace, Sauron smashed Smaug in the face twice, in attempt of having the Dragon open his mouth. Instead, Smaug crashed into the mountain yet continued to fly. Sauron struck once more, and Smaug growled in agony and pain. He threw Sauron into the Mountain where he hit the Stony slope and stumbled down it. Smaug them fell down and crashed into the Mountain, before falling to the Ground below. After stumbling down the Mountain, Sauron got up and strolled to Smaug. Smaug got up. "Go on Lord Sauron" Smaug said to Sauron. "Show me your true power...and I shall show you mine!" Smaug blasted an incredibly powerful jet of fire, making Sauron merely stumble back. Smaug then smacked Sauron with his strong hand, sending the Dark Lord to the Floor. Sauron then struck Smaug in the face with his mace twice, before uppercutting him with his Mace, sending Smaug to the floor. Sauron then brought out a Black Arrow. Smaug wasn't too suprised. "You brought one?" Smaug said. "Indeed. You are Cunning, and a Master Planner. You would obviously be prepared." Sauron nodded. "We have alot in common, Dark Lord of Mordor" Smaug concidered. "How would you consider an alliance? I will take control of Erebor and it's riches, yet it is at the command of you and Mordor. I will fight for you, if you but leave me to keep my treasure and my riches, and bring me more riches from the kingdoms you conquer! I am the last Fire Drake of the Third Age. The Last Dragon of Middle Earth! You would benefit very promisingly, if you had me as your soldier! What say you my Lord Sauron the Cruel and Nameless Necromancer?" Sauron paused for half a minute, and then turned and said, "I say... Die!". Smaug growled. "So be it! If you will not be my ally...YOU WILL BURN!" Smaug opened his mouth to blast even more fire than before, but whilst it was open, Sauron threw his Black Arrow into Smaug's mouth and down his throat. Smaug screamed and gaged and coughed. "Bleed!" Sauron chuckled. Smaug then dropped to the ground like a stone. Smaug the Tyrannical, Smaug the Stupendous, Smaug the Last Great Dragon of Middle Earth...had fallen to the Dark Powers of Dark Lord Sauron. Expert's Opinion Despite Smaug's great size, strength and Durable hide, Sauron's Dark Magic, Powerful Weaponry and Great Intelligence ultimately triumphed over Smaug. Sauron was immune to Smaug's fire as Sauron has control over fire and had adapted to it. His Magic was too much for Smaug to battle and due to Sauron being a brilliant stratagist, and how powerful his Army and Realm is, it was very likely that Sauron would bring a Black Arrow if he was to face Smaug. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios